


Crushed Ice

by Maddy02



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy02/pseuds/Maddy02
Summary: Claude does not care for winter sports. Nor, indeed, for winter in general. So he's less than enthusiastic about the idea when Hilda wants to drag him off to Faerghus for the day to see Marianne compete.But if she hadn't then he'd never have seen Byleth Eisner ice dance.OR:Hilda accidental MVP
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 165
Collections: The Golden Gifts - Claudeleth Fic/Art Exchange





	Crushed Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelusoart (chellmibell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellmibell/gifts).



> So, back on Wednesday (today being Sunday) I was told that the wonderful Chellmibell/Pelusoart hadn't received her gift in the #GoldenGiftsExchange and did I have time to change that? 
> 
> Well I wasn't going to leave _Chell_ without a gift! Have you seen her stuff? No? Go! Now!
> 
> So I said, yes, gimme the prompts.  
> So I got the prompts
> 
> Venetian Carnival, kintsugi, or Ice Skater AU
> 
> ... ...And yeah, I went with the Ice Skater AU. No I was not drunk. Yes that was a rational choice.  
> I also threw in a reference to the other two in there was well, because why not, they were all good prompts. 
> 
> So, Chell, this one is for you, with love from myself and everyone in the exchange. ❤️❤️❤️

" **So**." Hilda began, apropos of absolutely nothing "Want to go up to Fraldarius next Sunday to see the Faerghus figure skating championships? I can get tickets."

"Hilda," Claude began flatly, in the tone one might use to explain particle physics to a four year old "why would I spend my free day schlepping all the way up to Fraldarius to watch a bunch of people falling over on ice?"

"Uh, to support Marianne, obviously!" Hilda replied flipping one of her long pigtails back over her shoulder. Seeing that he was unmoved she cupped her chin in her hands and unleashed the full Goneril pout on him "C'mon Claude… we haven't hung out in _weeks_!"

"We're hanging out now." He answered

"Claude, this is a library." She replied with disdain, pushing one of his dense biochemistry books to the side. " _Not_ a hang-out. We can get together _properly_ next week. Get the ferry over to Fraldarius, see Marianne skate, then have some food and see a movie or something. Make a day of it. Please? What are you even studying so hard for anyway? It's not like you're trying to do something stupid like graduate in a year."

Claude sighed, no he wasn't _that_ stupid, but there were things he needed to achieve "It couldn't just be that I _like_ my field? _Figure skating_ on the other hand-"

"Have you even tried it, really? _Gone_ to a show? Aren't you the one always going on about not prejudging and revisiting expectations?"

Well, she had him there.

"Fine" he agreed "but I get to pick the movie afterwards."

"Alright!" Hilda agreed sweetly and Claude was immediately suspicious; Hilda had given up movie-choosing rights _far_ too easily. Before he could question her she had jumped out of her seat and was dancing away "I'll text details for the ferry during the week! Seeya!"

~o~*~o~

True to form, Hilda slept in and they missed the ferry she had _sworn_ she'd be up in time to get. That was fine though; Claude figured it just meant less time sitting in a cold arena. They'd managed to miss the pairs competition, but the ladies individuals was just beginning.

"Oh good!" Hilda cheered as they found their seats.

Claude wisely said nothing and instead zipped his hoodie up higher, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The first competitor was announced and skated into the rink. Hilda leaned over to him to comment on her costume as the first strains of a violin floated over the stadium speakers. This was going to be the next hour of his life, wasn't it? He tried to find the positives in the situation; they were supporting Marianne, Hilda was enjoying herself and after he'd get to subject her to Nemesis: Legion of the Damned, he'd looked up the showings in advance and there were at least three they could comfortably get to.

Still, he just didn't _get it_. A ripple of applause ran through the crowd after a jump he presumed had been impressive, but he had no idea what made it different from any of the others.

"Why did I agree to this" he lamented in the gap between the third and fourth competitors "I was right in the first place. I have precisely zero intensest in figure skating. Even for Marianne."

"Oh you'll survive" Hilda chided. "Look, two more then she's up!"

Claude gave an exaggerated groan and slumped in his seat. The next two competitors got through their routines without any incident and the crowd continued to applaud for reasons he didn't understand. At least Hilda was having fun criticising the costumes -and gaining inspiration for her own creations.

Then the wait was finally over as Marianne glided onto the ice. Hilda almost knocked the breath out of him as she nudged him to sit upright and cheer for their friend. Mari was wearing a mask "for courage"; bridging the whole upper portion of her face from ear to ear, in purest white but cracked with gold like the lines in old porcelain, pegasus feathers sprouting out from behind her ears. The gold cracks ran through her dress as well as it faded down from pale blue -almost a match for her hair- to white, like something that had once been broken glued together with gold to become something more. Marianne entered her starting position and Hilda tensed beside him, hurriedly pulling out her phone to record before she missed any of the routine.

Maybe it was because he knew her, but Claude found himself leaning forward in his seat and applauding with the rest of the crowd when she landed a jump. Her routine ended with a spinning sequence which she stopped sharply, hands held up to the sky, inviting praise, and it was difficult to reconcile that this performer was shy, quiet Marianne.

Hilda was on her feet cheering as Marianne made her way back into the stands to await her scores and whooped when she made it into second place. "This is her first medal! There's only one more after her, she can't _not_ get a medal now! Yes!"

Even knowing that, they sat through the next act in intense anticipation; scrutinising her and judging her against Marianne. They cheered again when the scores were in, confirming that Marianne was still in second place and had earned the silver, and even louder when she came back onto the ice to claim her medal.

~o~*~o~

There was a break before the men's individuals started, Hilda spent it glued to her phone trying to coordinate with Marianne where they were going to meet her. Claude came to the conclusion they were going to miss the first showing he'd looked up, but that was fine, he'd planned ahead for that.

"Holy shit he's massive!" Hilda said suddenly

"Who?"

"Marianne's new boyfriend." she answered, turning her phone over for him to see a picture of Marianne being easily lifted by a blond in the Blaiddyd hockey uniform "Shit, I thought we could check him out and you'd give him the whole you-better-not-hurt-her look and that'd be fine, but he'd snap you in half. I should have brought Balthus."

"Wait, you dragged me out here to intimidate some guy? Hilda-"

"Only if we don't approve of him! We need to be sure he's good enough for her."

Claude raised a sceptical eyebrow, "Hilda, just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you need to vet Marianne's boyfriends. Also, I believe in parallel universes. I believe in _infinite_ parallel universes, and I can assure you that in _none_ of them, _ever,_ have you thought one of Marianne's lovers was 'good enough for her'. If that was your reason, we didn't need to be here at all!"

"Okay, first, yes it absolutely does and you need to show more respect for your elder, second that's because nobody _is_ good enough for Marianne, but we can at least make sure he's not a jerk and- oh heck he's bigger in person." She concluded, pasting a smile on her face and waving at someone behind him.

"Hilda, Claude!" Marianne called, practically skipping over to them, her boyfriend following on behind "You made it!" and she was clearly still running on endorphins as she actually threw her arms around them both in a hug. In public. Marianne. Initiating contact.

"Of course we did! You were wonderful sweetie!"

"Oh gosh thank you- I can't believe it- I really thought I wouldn't- but I _did it!_ "

"I knew she could." The boyfriend answered and stuck his hand out to Claude "Hi, I'm Dimitri"

"Claude." He replied "and the bubblegum princess there is Hilda. We were going to catch a film, do you want to come with?"

"O-oh, um," Marianne answered, her shyness rearing back up "W-would you mind staying until the end? The, um, the Eisner twins are doing a show-dance as, well, a swansong before they retire, and, I'd r-really like to watch it."

There were stars in her eyes as she asked. _Nobody_ could bring themselves to deny Marianne when she was actually earnestly asking for something she wanted. Claude moved himself over a couple of seats so Marianne could sit between Hilda and Dimitri, resigning himself to missing the second showing as well.

~o~*~o~

The men's individuals seemed to pass faster. Maybe it was because they had more dynamic jumps, or because Dimitri turned out to be good company; more familiar with winter sports but not as intensely into figure skating as to make the discussion inaccessible to Claude. Before he had the time to grow bored with it all, Yuri Leclerc was claiming the gold (Marianne told them this was a surprise to nobody) and a voice over the speakers was announcing the Eisner's farewell.

The lights dimmed; where the competition had been lit up from all angles, the show-dance was apparently a more dramatic affair. A spotlight fixed on the entrance where the Eisner twins appeared and followed them into the centre of the ice.

Their outfits were matching plain black, although Claude very much appreciated the lace tights that emphasised woman's legs far better than the block-nude most of the rest of the female skaters had been wearing. The tiny shorts that showed under the open front of her flimsy skirt certainly didn't hurt either.

Then the music started and Claude felt something stir in the arena.

It _wasn_ _'t_ a classical piece.

They began their routine. It felt like he'd been watching ballet all his life and someone had suddenly invented jive. It _was_ a jive song at that. The twins exchanged grips and holds, swinging around each other flawlessly. It seemed that even the sound of their skates on the ice were coordinated. The brother lifted his sister as easily as if they were standing on solid ground, and she returned to the ice as smoothly.

The tempo of the music built and they spun out of their dance hold, each spinning separately but in parallel towards the other end of the rink, they reversed the motion spinning in a new shape in the other direction as the music built to a crescendo. At it's peak they had broken from their rotation and in perfect synchrony back-flipped leading into another jump shortly before the rink's barrier. The crowd were cheering louder than Claude had heard them throughout all the showings and his own pulse had picked up.

"That _can_ _'t_ be allowed" Hilda said in awe as the twins resumed the dance hold and began to move back towards the centre of the ice.

"It isn't" Marianne answered "Not in competition, but, um, well, in a show-dance, that isn't being scored, they can do what they like."

The light changed as they weaved, and Claude realised the black of their costumes was _not_ plain, but covered with dark crystals and sequins that refracted back a kaleidoscope of colours.

They used the full space of the rink, circling round and coming closer towards them. The brother was lifting his sister, spinning as he did, and as they passed their section of the stands they turned _just so_ Claude could get a glimpse of her face as they went by.

Her eyes were alight with the same joyful smile that stretched her mouth. Claude could _feel_ her laughter in his soul. It was the single most attractive thing he'd seen in his life. In the next moment her brother had _thrown_ her and she was spinning through the air, landing cleanly on one skate, other leg outstretched behind her.

Claude released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

~o~*~o~

When the dance had finished, the entire arena were on their feet to cheer.

Yet when the couple turned to bow to their side of the stands, the smile on her face was professional, polite.

~o~*~o~

"Why are they retiring?" Hilda asked as the group began meandering out of the arena.

"Ah, I think because they're graduating? I heard that Byron was going to do his post-grad in Adrestia, so um, I guess they decided not to make a career of it? Or if she does Byleth would need to find a new partner or go for the individuals."

Claude wondered what it would mean to have to give up something that you enjoyed so much. To _have_ that last swansong, knowing it was the end, and still throw yourself into it, eking out every last moment. The thought bugged him even as he laughed at Dimitri spilling popcorn over himself when he jumped at a shock that _Hilda_ had seen coming. It nagged at him on the ferry back to Derdriu. It hovered over him as he saw Hilda and Marianne safely home before turning his feet back to his.

Yet as he laid his head down on the pillow it was that glorious smile he saw.

~o~*~o~

A week later he found himself looking up the video online. The cameras at the rink hadn't caught the turn he'd seen; that beatific smile.

They'd been shooting from the opposite angle.

Instead, Claude was treated to the sight of his own enthralled face in the audience.

It occurred to him that he might be in trouble.

~o~*~o~

The year moved on in the usual fashion, getting colder and darker as Marianne's birthday approached. The idea was floated through a number of conversations that she'd have a party at the local ice rink; book it out for all her friends. Claude put in a token complaint about trying to freeze the Almyran, but was immediately assured that they'd have the arcade as well so wouldn't _have_ to go near the ice -though he took a ribbing for it. If Hilda was suspicious that he didn't complain past that, she didn't mention it.

He rather hoped she hadn't noticed that his playlists had drifted towards jive either, he wasn't sure exactly how he'd explain that.

The twenty-third of the Red Wolf moon was a Saturday that year, so Marianne's party could be on her actual birthday.

Derdriu's local rink was set up for much more casual use than competitive, and as promised Mr Edmund had booked out the attached food court and arcade for the party as well. It was almost too much for their group, but some of Dimitri's friends had tagged along as well and filled up the space. Claude drifted from group to group, joking and chatting and making new friends and acquaintances, carefully staying away from the barrier so Hilda couldn't latch on to him and insist he come make a fool of himself on the ice.

Byleth Eisner was there.

It struck him like lightning. The redhead who'd come with Dimitri (Sylvain?) stepped aside and there she was.

And there was that polite, professional smile.

And now he had to navigate the party while being hyper aware of where the pretty girl was at all times.

That wasn't difficult; she kept to the edges, sparing words with whomever approached her, but never for too long.

And that was… wrong. Parties were for enjoying yourself.

And now he was going to talk to the pretty girl, wasn't he?

~o~*~o~

"Hi." Okay, that was a lame start, he chided himself, "I'm Claude, you're Byleth, right?"

"Yes?" She answered with a little surprise "Have we met?"

"Ah, no, I saw you skate at Marianne's last competition. I guess that last number really stuck with me."

"Oh. Thank you."

… well that shut down _that_ avenue of conversation.

"What've you been up to since then? Are you still skating?"

"Not competitively" she answered, slowly "mostly just to keep in shape. I've not really decided… I'm just working retail now to pay the rent."

"Huh, cool." Claude said nodding, and was thankfully saved from an awkward silence when there came a round of laughter and cheering from over on the ice. Dimitri had hoisted Marianne up into an easy lift only to lower her down into a kiss. Marianne blushed and hid her face against him, but Dimitri had evidently learned she was much more confident in motion and began drifting backwards, pulling her along with him to resume skating.

Byleth was watching them fondly.

"I'm glad that seems to be working out." Claude said to carry the conversation forward "Hilda was a _little_ worried when Marianne picked up some guy she'd never heard of, but Dimitri's alright."

"He's good for her." Byleth added "She walks with her head up when he's around."

Claude grinned "He's _awful_ with horror movies though, the day I met him we went to see that Nemesis film, the one with the ridiculous CG, you seen it yet?" Byleth nodded and Claude launched into an anecdote of every time Dimitri or Hilda had jumped, and the few occasions he or Marianne had been caught out. Byleth gradually turned to face him more and more as he continued and he made sweeping motions to dramatise the story.

"The one at the end got me." Byleth admitted as he drew the tale to a close "Byron wouldn't let me forget it even though he jumped at everything else."

"Your brother?"

"Mm, he went off to Adrestia shortly after."

"Ah, Mari mentioned that, to study right?"

"Yes, Ron found something of his own to chase I guess."

"I get that. I'm a Pharmacy Major, not saying I'm going to cure the world, but I'm sure gonna try." He winked at her and- was that the beginning of a smile? "What about you? What dream will you chase now?"

The hint of smile disappeared "I don't really have a dream."

" _Would you like to share mine?"_ Claude thought, but thankfully managed not to say something so utterly asinine to the pretty girl who barely even knew he existed. "Well, that's okay isn't it? You don't need to have everything figured out all at once. It's okay to just… _live_." The look she directed his way was wide-eyed and somewhat stunned; had nobody ever told her that before? No, of course not, if he had to guess she was being compared to the twin who _was_ moving forwards… There were some pretty impressive people in his own family casting long shadows, but how much worse would it be if he had a twin, someone he'd shared everything with, suddenly eclipsing him? Would he even be able to avoid comparing _himself_ against a figure like that? "But even if it's not a _dream_ , are there things you want to do, to see?"

She looked away again, seeming to focus inward. Claude let the silence stretch out, not feeling the need to fill it with Byleth as company.

"I'd like to see Marianne perform without the mask." She said suddenly, then looked over at him "I guess… that would mean something like coaching? If I could help her… choreograph and train and be more confident."

"Well, you know the business, what it takes to perform and win. It's a different kind of skill to impart all that to someone else though. Y'know I've never skated?" He segued and she raised an eyebrow at him. Claude stood up, offering his hand back to her "Reckon you could show me how to stay upright, Teach?"

There was a long moment as she looked at his hand.

He was intensely aware of the chill coming off the ice, the sounds of their friends scraping and sliding along it, the others carousing by the food and the arcade.

Then she nodded and put her hand in his, allowing him to pull her over to be booted up.

~o~*~o~

"So what's lesson one?" He asked eyeing the ice as Byleth stepped onto it and swivelled around to face him "Jumps? Spins? How to bow to the audience?"

"No, lesson one is how to stay still."

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult." He said. Aloud. Just as he stepped onto the ice and realised what a fool he was to tempt fate that way as he started drifting inexorably forward, bending over his toes to try to keep his balance. "Um… help?"

"Point your toes together." she instructed "When you have a feel for it, you can stop yourself just by adjusting where your weight is, but for beginners the 'snowplough' is the best way."

Well, that wasn't too difficult, Claude thought, looking down at his toes as they pointed together and he blessedly stopped moving "Okay… okay, I think we have that… what's lesson two?"

"Standing back up."

"Wait I'm not even-" he reared up to look at her as he spoke and his feet flew out in front of him sending him to land heavily on his backside "-down yet." He finished lamely.

Byleth glanced away, but he was certain, just for a moment, she'd smiled. A real smile that lit her eyes.

~o~*~o~

He left the party with bruises and much less dignity than he'd entered with.

But he did have her number.


End file.
